


Waking Up Beside You

by karadanverz



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 00:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13799559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karadanverz/pseuds/karadanverz
Summary: Sara never usually had a "morning after" with someone, but Ava was different (in a good way).





	Waking Up Beside You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! As I said on twitter, due to tech issues, I need to put RFL on the back burner for now :( in the meantime, enjoy this fic!
> 
> Scream with me about AvaLance on twitter @EllaLancelot.
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! I love hearing what you guys think :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Sara had never usually had a "Morning after". Whenever she slept with someone, they either left early, or she left early, but with Ava, things were different.

 

With Ava, there _were_  morning afters. There was cuddling and breakfast making and all of the cute stuff that Sara had always secretly wanted in a relationship.

 

This morning, Sara had woken up first. She turned onto her side and propped her head up so that she could just enjoy looking at Ava.

 

"I can tell that you're staring at me." she mumbled with her eyes still closed.

 

Sara grinned "Good morning."

 

"Morning." Ava mumbled.

 

Sara was surprised whens he found out that Ava wasn't a morning person. At first glance, the agent seemed like the person who woke up at the crack of dawn with her outfits pre-planned and a healthy breakfast waiting to be made.

 

In reality, Ava was the kind of person who slept in until she absolutely _had_  to get up, and the she would shower, throw on her work clothes, and tie her hair up in a bun on the way to work. The only healthy breakfast she had was when she occasionally found a granola bar in her car.

 

"Do you want me to make breakfast?" offered Sara.

 

"I think we both ate enough last night." said the agent, causing Sara to laugh. If her eyes were open, Ava would have winked.

 

"We need to get up before Zari comes in here banging on a frying pan with a wooden spoon."

 

Ava smiled "She would."

 

"And she will, so let's go."

 

Ava buried her head in he captain's neck. "Five more minutes."

 

Sara knew there was no use arguing, especially since Ava was too cute to say no to in this moment "Fine. Five more minutes, but only five. Then we have to get up and shower and stuff."

 

Ava nodded before settling her head back into the pillow. 

 

"So am I good in bed?" asked Sara, as a joke.

 

"Eh." replied Ava.

 

Sara gasped in mock-offense "Eh?"

 

"Eh." repeated Ava.

 

"I bet can get the queen of France to tell you otherwise."

 

Ava sat up and opened her eyes "The what of what now?"

 

Sara smiled. "That woke you up."

 

Ava playfully rolled her eyes. "I'm still mad at you for waking me up before 4pm on a Saturday." 

 

Sara playfully scoffed "First of all, it's 10:00. Second of all, I can make it up to you right now."

 

"Really? How?"

 

"We both need to shower..." started Sara.

 

Ava smiled and shook her head "You're really something, Sara Lance."

 

"I can always shower alone."

 

"You know I can't let you do that." said Ava.

 

Sara smiled and nodded "I could slip."

 

"I was thinking more along the lines of 'you could use all of the shampoo' but your reasoning is valid."

 

Sara laughed and pressed a soft kiss to the taller woman's face before abruptly standing up and heading for the bathroom.

 

"Race ya."

 

"You're on."


End file.
